


Revenge

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Revenge

Head Nurse, Maisie Redfearn, was only mildly surprised by the sight which greeted her upon entering Illya Kuryakin's room. It was bound to have happened sooner or later and, although she was going to have to discipline her nurses, she couldn't help but find the situation funny. The two younger women had the decency to look ashamed of what they had done, but the face of the Russian was sporting the ghost of a smirk.

"Do you have anything to say Mr Kuryakin?"

"This is entirely my fault," he told her, with genuine contrition in his voice. "I once again took my frustration out on these ladies, who were simply doing their duty. For this I apologise, and I shall endeavour to alter my behaviour in the future."

"Apology accepted," Maisie replied, desperately trying not to smile. "Maybe now, you can understand how it feels for the nurses when _you_ throw things at _them_."

She turned to Nurse Jenson and Nurse Locke.

"I know this has been coming for a long time, but you are meant to be professionals. Throwing green jello at a Section 2 agent is not a good career move, no matter how much he deserves it."


End file.
